Just Stop Being
by AvenaCookie
Summary: One-Shot. Maxxie has never been ashamed for who he is or ever hid it from the world. The world however is ashamed and a couple of them will show Maxxie just how ashamed they are. Maxxie/James implied. Maxxie!Whump


Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for this laptop and if anyone does try to take it away I will cry! Warning- Maxxie!whump. My first try at this! I want to thank my best friend ever for even showing me Skins and for just everything! Michael, this story couldn't ever be possible without you. *hugs* All mistakes and grammar and stuff are all mine. Spelling should be blamed on Windows 7 spell checker. Hehehehe..

Summary: One-shot. Maxxie has never been ashamed for who he is or ever hid it from the world. The world however is ashamed and a couple of them will show Maxxie just how ashamed they are. Maxxie/James implied. Whump!

* * *

><p><span>Just Stop Being…<span>

.

.

.

"Hey that's not fair!" Maxxie yelled as he tried to reach over for another chip but playfully James had moved the plate away from his reach. James was sitting right next to Maxxie on the booth seat when he felt Maxxie's fingers tickle his sides.

"Stop it! You already ate all of yours! These are mine" James laughed

"Come on man, I am still hungry!" Maxxie pouted but James just shook his head.

"Nope. You will get a fat arse." James took a chip and bit down on it. He laughed again when Maxxie kept tickling his sides. "Seems like you are hungry for something other then these chips." James teased and placed a chip in his mouth and went to kiss Maxxie.

Maxxie brought his hand up and held James face in his hands. Maxxie felt James' semi greasy smooth lips on his own and felt the chip he tried to pass him through his mouth. Maxxie bit down on it and played a little tug of war with James who wasn't letting go of it. Maxxie heard someone comment on how discussing that was but didn't want to pull away just yet. He raised his hand and lifted his middle finger up in the air. The tug of war lasted until the chip pulled apart itself from the moist lips. James started to laugh when he pulled away and chewed on the piece of chip he had in his mouth. Maxxie also was smiling and chewing on his piece.

"I would eat chips like that all day." James laughed at the comment but soon was interrupted by a group a few tables away making gagging sounds. James learned to ignore arseholes like these but Maxxie was not one to ignore. Before Maxxie could reply, James simply placed his hand on Maxxie's and looked at him in the eye.

"Don't."

"James.. it's a free country. Cant help it that those chav scum over there…" Maxxie began to say a bit loud when James squeezed Maxxie's hand.

"Shh.. " James kissed Maxxie's cheek. Maxxie smiled and sighed. James was not one that wanted to be in fights or standing up for himself in situations where he was out numbered. He remembered Maxxie telling him not to let others run his life. James would avoid at any expense. For that reason alone, Maxxie stayed quiet. For James' sake and because he couldn't risk James getting hurt. They finished the chips together and paid for their meal.

James phone buzzed and he moaned when he saw the screen. "Gotta go." Maxxie sighed and stood up to let James out. James placed his hands on Maxxie's hips and kissed him again. Maxxie pushed his body against James and wanted to push him down onto the table and have his way with him right then and there. James held his place and fought for dominance inside Maxxie's mouth. Their tongues clashes and things were getting pretty heated when James phone buzzed again. James pulled away and checked his phone. "Sorry." He placed his hands on Maxxie's backside and pulled him close again.

"Promise to make it up to me?" Maxxie teased and placed his hand in between James' legs and rubbed against his hidden shaft. Maxxie grinned when the reaction he got from James was to moan into his ear and felt the fabric of his pants pull tighter.

"Tease." James pulled away from Maxxie and kissed him again. "Later tonight, my place." James grabbed his bag and rushed out of the diner . Maxxie smiled and looked at his fingers. Magic fingers they were. He laughed to himself and went for his bag. He bent over to reach for his bag when he felt someone bump into him hard. He fell face first into the booth seat when he heard the chav looking guys laughing at him.

"What's your problem?" Maxxie turned and saw he was out numbered. The one speaking was bigger then the others. Buff. All muscle and no brain. The other 3 average size guys in the same stupid chav style. No individually at all. They all seem to follow the muscled leader.

"You are. Sick freak." Buffy, Maxxie named him, answered. The other 3 were laughing and snapping photos of Maxxie with their cell phone. It didn't make sense until Buffy took his soda drink and emptied it on Maxxie. All started to laugh and moved away as Maxxie started to get up but slipped on the soda that was on the floor. They pointed more and laughed more.

Maxxie saw the waitress come up to him and handed him a small towel. The guys kept laughing as they left the diner.

"Thanks." Maxxie mumbled and wiped his face and arms clean. He needed to go home and take a shower. He hated being sticky. Not the first time soda has been thrown at him. He stood up and handed the towel back to the waitress. He was grateful for her help but it would of meant something if she would of help or said anything. If it was anyone else, like hetero couple, someone would of said something. Do something in his defense. Maxxie reached for his bag again and left the diner. He could hear the whispering as he left and shook his head.

_Sure, talk behind my back._ Maxxie thought and slammed the door hard out of the diner.

Maxxie didn't want to look at his ruined clothes and didn't want any more attention. He decided to walk home instead of the bus ride home. He had to shower and get to James' place tonight. It was the only positive thought he kept in his mind. Maxxie walked a good distance but no where near home . He turned the street corner and decided that walking might have been the wrong idea. The Buffy and the guys who were in the diner were playing some sort of dice game on the floor. Maxxie took a deep breathe while he continued his walk down the street. The guys had stopped and turned to see him.

"Hey queer. Thirsty still?" Buffy asked. Maxxie smiled and nodded his head.

"Very funny Buffy. You want to know what else is funny? Buffy-Chav-scum falling down." Maxxie rushed at him and pushed him down hard. Maxxie held onto his bag and started to run, knowing how this was going to end up. He heard the gang running behind him and heard Buffy yelling that he was going to get him good. Maxxie was gaining some distance and as he turned left. He felt he was going to get away and started to laugh and cheer out loud. But then he had to cross the street.

Maxxie tried to stop but the car's bonnet made contact to the side of his hip and knocked him down hard. Maxxie landed on his rear and held out his hands to keep him upright. He felt his skin scrape against the asphalt and literally bounced twice back before coming to a stop.

"Didn't you see the red light fucker?" The driver stepped out of his car and pointed to the red light at the intersection. The driver went to check out the damage to his bonnet when Maxxie felt hands on his shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up and get back into your car." Buffy spoke and then turned his attention to Maxxie. "You alright?" Buffy pretended to be worried. He helped Maxxie up and kept enough pressure on his grip. Maxxie couldn't get free from the grip. The guy placed his arm around him and held him closer. "Move and I will stab you." He whispered and held the switchblade in his other hand against Maxxie's side. They walked Maxxie off the road and down to the side of a building inside the alley. Buffy pushed Maxxie hard against the wall and waved the knife in front of his face. Maxxie tried to wiggle himself free and that only made Buffy call on two of his followers to hold him still by each arm.

"I.. don't want any problems yea?"

"What was it you called me?" Buffy dragged the blade across Maxxie's right cheek.

"Forget it.. I.. Shit…" Buffy nipped Maxxie near his right ear. "I called you Buffy. Because of your muscles. Let me go!" Maxxie tried to move away but Buffy held his head by his hair.

"And you thought that was funny? Buffy. You see no one here is laughing. You know what would be funny. You got a pretty face. If I were to cut into it, you wouldn't be so pretty anymore. I find that hysterical."

"Come on Mike, we scared him enough." The one that wasn't holding Maxxie spoke up.

"I will say when it is enough alright Phil!" Buffy Mike yelled at Phil who took a step back. The others were behind Mike and was had a firm grip on Maxxie's arms.

"I'm sorry alright. Lets forget about all this yea?" Maxxie's voice cracked a bit. The knife was placed under his chin and he felt the cold steal against it. He stared at Mike's eyes and saw some hope. He pulled the knife away and back into his pocket.

"You are right. Lets forget all about this. I am so sorry." Mike smiled. He went up close to Maxxie and stared him down. "Only if you do something for me."

"What do you want?" Maxxie nervously asked.

"Stop being gay. Just stop being sick and I promise to leave you alone. Just stop." Mike grinned

"I.. what? You can't just stop. It.. It's who I am. I can't help it." Maxxie shook his head. He couldn't do it.

"Yes you can. Stop. A curable disease as easy as stop choosing that lifestyle."

"No."

"How hard is it. Just say it." Phil in the back pleaded with Maxxie. All he had to do is agree to Mike's terms.

"It is not a fucking lifestyle and it is not a disease. There is nothing wrong with me. But Buffy here is the one that has a curable disease I can cure right now…." Maxxie didn't know what else to say so he did the only thing that came up to his mind was to collect all his mucus in his mouth and spit it out at Buffy.

Mike wiped his face clean with his shirt and smiled. Mike lifted his fist and slammed it hard against Maxxie stomach. The other guys let Maxxie go as he collapsed onto the floor and started to cough violently. Mike bent down and pulled on Maxxie's hair up. "This is going to hurt."

"Your mum hits harder then that." Maxxie gave him cheek.

"Real cheeky" Maxxie smiled and was lifted off the ground by his hair only to get punched again in the stomach. Mike tossed Maxxie to the wall and laughed when Maxxie stumbled down to the ground. Maxxie lifted himself up and started to crawl away.

"Where you going Pretty boy." Mike grabbed Maxxie's foot and dragged him back. Maxxie face hit the floor and he could feel his nose start to bleed. Maxxie kicked out and hit Mike in the face but the others, except Phil, decided to gang up on him and start kicking him on his sides. Maxxie curled into a protective ball and tried to get away but a painful stabbing feeling burst out on his side and darkness soon followed.

.

.

.

Maxxie slowly started t o get up from the floor he passed out on. He opened his eyes and saw it was dark out. His bag was next to him, torn to pieces and everything that was inside was scattered everywhere. He leaned against the wall as he sat up. God his stomach hurts so bad. He was cold and was hurting all over. He closed his eyes and tried to get up but the sharp pain against his side made him stop. It just hurts so much to move. Maxxie felt his tears at the edge. He looked down at himself and saw he was missing his shoes. His parents are going to be mad, they were new shoes. Maxxie pressed his hand onto the area that hurt the most on his side and found it wet. He didn't want to look at his hand. He knew what it was but also knew if he looked, he probably would pass out again. Maxxie turned his head and tried to see if anyone was around to help but in the dark and in the alley, no one had noticed him. He tried to call out for help but his voice was just a whisper. His throat was sore and figured someone must of kicked him there.

Maxxie was about to give up and stay in that spot when his phone rang. It was ringing close by under his papers. The light from the phone showed where it was at exactly. Just a few feet away. Inches really but it seemed like it was miles as he tried to reach for it. The pain shot through his side and up to his head. He returned the hand back to his side. It was just too far.

_Just stop being Gay. Just stop being…._

_._

_No._

The words that Mike had said to him was echoing in his head. He felt anger inside and knew he couldn't let him win. He stood up and took a few steps towards his cell phone and picked it up. He took some steps backwards so he could lean on the wall for support. Maxxie looked at the caller and saw it was James.

"James.." Maxxie weakly answered.

"Hey, thought you wanted some dessert and been waiting here on my bed for hours…. " James teased

"I got jumped.. " Maxxie began to say when his phone beeped twice. It was dying. "Help James. I'm.. Near.. Ow.. James I'm really hurt.. Stabbed.. I.. " Maxxie slid down the wall and dropped the phone.

_Stop being gay. Just stop..._

_._

_No._

_._

"Maxxie? Where are.. " Was the last thing Maxxie heard before his phone died and he passed out again.

.

.

.

Maxxie woke the second time feeling very sore and lightheaded. The pain was not so bad anymore. He was warm and comfortable when he opened his eyes he saw his surroundings. Maxxie felt someone massaging his hand and looked at that direction. James was at his bedside holding Maxxie's hand gentle. There was bandages everywhere on Maxxie's body. James rubbed his thumb on Maxxie hand, a spot that was not covered in bandages. Maxxie kept his eyes on James before making any movement to alert James that he was awake. James face was masked worry and sadness. Maxxie could see James' eyes were puffy and red. Probably because of crying and lack of sleep.

_Stop being Gay. Just stop..._

_._

_No._

_._

Maxxie couldn't help but remember those words. He closed his eyes and started to cry.

James heard Maxxie sobbing and stood up from his chair and went closer to him. He started to stroke Maxxie's hair and kissed his forehead. "Hey its alright. Your safe. We found you and you are safe. Are you in pain?" James tried to comfort Maxxie. Maxxie shook his head but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop crying. James overlooked the bruises and the battered body and took Maxxie's face in his hands and made him look at him.

_Stop being Gay._

_._

_No._

_._

"Maxxie. You are with me. And you are safe." James ran his hand through Maxxie's hair, knowing that was one thing Maxxie loved from him.

"He stabbed me.. He.. Couldn't do it. This is who I am. I'm normal." Maxxie wasn't making any sense. James knew the injuries Maxxie sustained from the medical doctor while Maxxie was unconscious.

"Scoot over" James helped Maxxie move to the side of the bed. James kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around Maxxie. He avoided his stab wound and held him close. Despite the pain he was feeling, Maxxie felt safe and leaned into the warm body. James rested his chin on the top of Maxxie's head while Maxxie rested his head against James chest. Slowly Maxxie explained what happened after James left and how he got into this mess.

_Stop being gay._

_._

_No._

_._

James held Maxxie tighter and was lost for words. Maxxie never blamed himself and just wanted to go home. He was more worried about losing his shoes than anything. James kissed the top of Maxxie's head and took a deep breathe. James was so close of losing him. He wanted to tell him how stupid he was and how could he just look for the fight but in his heart, Maxxie was his hero.

To know what was going to happen and still did not give him was something James was not sure he could do. He might of given in to the demands and still get jumped anyways. Maxxie stood up to them. If you lose your identity then who are you?. If you let others run your life, the life you live is not your own. You have to stand up to others who just won't understand. Others will look down at Maxxie and not understand why didn't he save himself by taking the offer. Others may call Maxxie stupid for what he did. Not James. Never again. In James' mind, Maxxie will always be his hero.

_Stop being gay._

_._

_No._

_._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!<p> 


End file.
